broken and lost
by Matt'sxLuver
Summary: nothing to say bout the story but I'M BEGGING YOU NO FLAMES!


Izumi ran through the streets, her arms bleeding from the cuts from being hit by her step father. She then collapsed on the cold gravel. She looked up to see a boy holding her in his arms yelling "Someone Help, this girl is bleeding all over!" Then she grasped her necklace that had the ancient mark of courage. She whispered "Tai, where are you?" The boy looked at her and noticed her grab the necklace but then looked away. Then a tall older, boy with brown hair who she thought was Tai. Her lost older brother. She looked at him but then saw nothing.

She felt like she was on something soft but then she opened her eyes to see the boy who found her sleeping in the chair next to her bed and a boy who looked just like her lost brother staring at her. Then the boy got up and asked "Zoe, is that you?" she pulled out a picture from the crest holder and she looked at the boy and saw that it was him. She nodded and whispered "Yes and are you Tai Kamiya?" she started tearing. He nodded and then hugged her. She cried and then he pulled out a crest and he put it around her neck and put his back on his. She looked at it and asked Tai "I have two questions, one is he a good friend of yours?" He nodded and replied "Yah, that's Matt Ishida, my neihbor and best friend." he looked at her and asked "Your next question?" She looked at him "Why did you go away?" Tai looked don and then spoke "Mom and dad divorced and mom took you and dad took me." "About a week ago I called mom and asked her if I could see you but she denied me and told me that you had forgotten me, I was shocked and then the whole week I would watch you leave from the house and I noticed that you always wore my crest but I always wanted to walk up to you on your way to school and have you call in sick and then we could spend the day together, but then mom would find out and you would get yelled at." Then Zoe looked at her brother and then asked "Can I live with you and dad cause I don't want to go back there?" Tai smiled at her and then asked "Do you remember a boy named Kouji by chance?" Zoe looked at him and then whispered "Yes I do, where is he?" Tai looked at him and then spoke "Zoe, he is Matt's little brother and he is waiting for you outside cause he told me that he would like to see you." Tai walked out and then Kouji walked in and the last time she saw him was three years ago when they were 12 years old. She got out of her bed and walked over to him and hugged him. He smiled and returned the hug. They then broke their hug. Zoe asked "What happened to you after I left?" Kouji sighed and then walked out for a second an brought a box in. he told Zoe "Zoe open it, it's a present from me." she looked at it and then opened it to find a small grey wolf pup. She cuddled it and then hugged Kouji. He told her "I have to go." He looked at her and she asked "Can I go with you and the others?" he sighed and then nodded, he spoke "We have to go somewhere away from here to find someone." she got up and the wolf pup followed.

She followed with her crest in her hand. She looked at her brother who was talking to her mother. Then she slapped him, she ran up and pushed her mother away from her brother. Their mother stood up and then spoke to her daughter "Why would you want to leave mine and your step-fathers care to go with your pathetic father and brother?" Zoe just stared at her mother and then spoke "Mother, the man you call your husband abuses me and I'm treated like a slave, the marks on me are from you." Kouji just looked at Zoe, he thought 'She was abused, that's why she always wore long sleeved shirts to class.' Then Kouji got up and just stared at the woman in disgust. Then Zoe just walked away then spoke "I'll be going home to get my stuff and then I'm leaving to go live with Tai and dad." She walked out followed by Kouji. Then Kouji asked "Do you need a ride?" she nodded and then replied in a soft whisper "Thanks Kouji." She got on and they sped off on his motorcycle. He stopped in front of her house to find her step-father sleeping on the porch so she snuck in and brought out a small bag with clothing and a small stuffed animal in the form of a dog. It had a little sticker on it in really bad hand writing it read "Zoe, I love you." he saw that he wrote it about five years ago or so.

Kouji looked at the man sleeping on the porch and he snuck in and found Zoe grabbing her school things and clothing but only brought one stuffed animal which was a indigo colored wolf that he saw was from her brother. He looked at her, the girl who he found in the street a day or so ago, bledding from cuts by her step-father and mother. Kouji tiptoed up to her and tapped her on the back, she looked back and then he saw her looking at a picture that belonged to her mother and she slid it out of the picture frame and out it in her bag. She looked at Kouji and whispered "Let's go." he nodded and handed her the helmet that he would use but to him she was more important than his safety…..


End file.
